"Kiss" by Lil Peep
Kiss '''is a song by late American rapper, singer, songwriter and model Lil Peep. He also wrote the song. The intro samples the song "Shoebox Memories" by American pop punk band Better Luck Next Time (BLNT). The song was released on November 3rd, 2016. Lyrics Intro ''Spoken words were meant to last, but the picture faded fast ''The words "I love you" meant so much, now not even your lips can I touch I'll cry for another eyesore and think about our first kiss by the tree and how it meant so much to–' 1 Nobody knows the me that you do Gonna take some getting used to And I think I'm getting through to you But, all that shit I put you through ain't right And I know, that I'm barely ever home But I think of you on the road You know, I think of you on blow It's me, Lil Jeep, she don't keep not a memory of me I'm a creep, I'm a freak That's why nobody's friends with me I used to wait in my room for a single sign from you Said "I hate you" 'cause I knew that you would never love me too Break Interlude Ya got one more chance at a night like this (yeah, yeah) Chorus One more chance, baby, gimme a kiss Ya got one more chance at a night like this You could hold my hand in the back of the whip But saw the plug at the club, came back with a brick One more chance, baby, gimme a kiss Ya got one more chance at a night like this You could hold my hand in the back of the whip But saw the plug at the club, came back with a brick 2 And that's real shit (real), we keep it real, bitch (real) I'm a goth boy, kinda like my whole clique You a bad one (true), we should have fun Let's fuck in the all-black Benz truck (skrrr, skrr) Six racks on (Peep), six packs gone (sheesh) I'm a bad boy, we ain't gonna last long (nah) I could make you (damn), I could break you (yeah) Baby, think of all the places I can take you Bridge What's your age, boo? I'm a jit still I'mma die young, I'ma get killed What's your age, boo? I'm a jit still I'mma die young, baby, I'ma get killed, aye Chorus One more chance, baby, gimme a kiss Ya got one more chance at a night like this You could hold my hand in the back of the whip But saw the plug at the club, came back with a brick One more chance, baby, gimme a kiss Ya got one more chance at a night like this You could hold my hand in the back of the whip But saw the plug at the club, came back with a brick Why This Song Rocks # It perfectly tells an emotionally distraught love story. # It successfully combines deeply emotive bits of music that would otherwise sound corny and manages to make it sound very sentimental. # The sampled intro fits well with the mood. # The cover art fits well with the mood too. # Nice use of bass, guitar and sleigh bells. # It has a beautiful instrumental break. # Awesome production. # Amazing vocals. Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs from Dead artists Category:Indie rock Category:Alternative rock Category:Emo rap Category:Trap Category:Emo Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Sad songs Category:Alernative Category:Indie Category:Rap